forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Animated object
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Construct | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always neutral | challenge3e = |Small|1|Medium|2|Large|3|Huge|5|Gargantuan|7|Colossal|10}} | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Blindsight, Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} An animated object was a simple construct created through magic such as the animate objects spell. The god of craftsmanship, Gond, created animated furniture to do his bidding and to communicate with his followers. Both Torm and Garl Glittergold sometimes used animated weapons in a similar manner, and Cyrrollalee also animated objects for divine purposes. Description Nearly any lifeless object could be animated with magic, so to describe all of them broadly would be nearly impossible. Since they were not made of flesh, they often were more difficult to damage with weapons, but this of course depended on their material. Typical animated objects included: * Animated armor, empty suits of plate armor made of steel, used as guardians. * Flying swords, graceful weapons that fought with confidence. * Rugs of smothering, usually laid out as traps against burglars or disguised as carpets of flying. Abilities Animated objects always had the ability to see in the darkness and in dim light. Like other constructs, they did not need to eat, breathe, or rest; only magic kept them alive. They were immune to any effects that affected the mind and also to such things as poison and disease. What an animated object could do depended on what the object was. In general, most animated objects moved by lurching, rocking back and forth, or slithering. If the object had legs, such as a statue or table, it could walk or run. Objects with two legs tended to move more quickly than most humanoids; objects with four or more legs moved even faster than that. Objects with wheels could roll quickly, while objects that could float could also "swim". Animated ropes could climb much like a snake, and sheet-like objects could clumsily fly. Combat Animated objects followed the will of their animator. If ordered to attack, most would slam themselves against their opponents. Different kinds of objects had other attacks available to them. For example, a rug or tapestry might wrap itself around a foe's head, effectively blinding her or him, or it might roll around a foe or group of foes and constrict. Larger animated objects could trample or crush enemies with their bulky frames. Appendix See Also * Tiny servant Appearances * Curse of Strahd * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References